Converters are circuits that convert one voltage at an input to another voltage at an output. Typically, converters are adapted for receiving voltage from a power source with a certain polarity configuration. However, if such polarity configuration is improperly applied (e.g. flipped, etc.) at start up, active components (e.g. transistors, diodes, etc.) of the converter may be at risk of undue voltage stress which may result in damage or even inoperability.